Yuma and Kotori become one
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Kotori is running away from a guy that is chasing her and ends up at Yuma's house. The situation becomes hot after that. Skyshipping. Hentai.


Yuma and Kotori become one

A Yu-gi-oh! Zexal oneshot

**"Sayuri Lapis: Hey y'all, I'm back with a "Yuma x Kotori oneshot. I am currently experiencing writer's block, the horrific thing I have face so many times so some of my stories are on a temporary hiatus. It's my first one for the Zexal category. Enjoy! I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Zexal.**

"Hey, get back here you bitch!" A voice screamed out. A green haired girl with hazel colored eyes ran as fast as she could so she could get away. Her name was Kotori Mizuki.

"You owe me money that you said that you would return, but you didn't do it!" The man yelled. Kotori started to run faster and faster. Someone help me! She thought.

"Without looking, Kotori opened the gate and ran in, closing it behind her. "Damn she went!" The man yelled./p

"Kotori was frozen, not knowing what to do. After a while of waiting, she calmed down and walked up to the door. emI need a place to sleep for the night. /emShe thought. She knocked the door and gasped when it opened./p

"What are you doing here Kotori?" Yuma asked. "You live here?" She asked. "Duh, of course I live here. This is my home." The black haired boy said.

""Um…I need a place to sleep for the night. May I sleep here?" She asked, hoping that he would say yes. "Sure, I would do anything for my sweet girlfriend." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yuma, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Kazuma, Yuma's father said. "Um…Yeah, I do have one. Dad, meet Kotori Mizuki, the girl I love so much." Yuma said to him.

"Nice to meet you Kotori." Yuma's father said. "Nice to meet you Yuma's dad." The green haired girl said and bowed to show politeness./p

"That damn brat better be in here." A familiar male voice said. Kotori gasped, "Is there something wrong?" Yuma asked. "It's him!" She cried and ran inside of the house.

"Who's that him?" Yuma asked and ran after Kotori. "He's after me because I couldn't pay him some money that he gave me!" She sobbed and hugged Yuma as hard as she could.

It's alright Kotori, I'm here for you." Yuma said and hugged her back. "But you need to take a shower, you smell like sweat and sewage." He whiffed his nose. "I'm sorry alright? I couldn't go back home because he would find me there." She sniffled.

"I understand. Now would you go take a shower?" He asked. Kotori nodded.

"Can you stay next to the bathroom shower?" Kotori asked. Yuma then hit his head on a wall when he heard that. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I don't feel safe when I am by myself. You are a grown man after all right?" She smirked. Yuma nodded.

"Don't look at me, ok?" Kotori asked as she was in the shower. "Sure thing." Yuma mumbled. He then looked at a bunch of babe magazines. "Wow!" He said as his face went red when he imagined Kotori wearing that and posing like that as well.

"Yuma! I am done!" She yelled as she went out of the shower. "Ok, I will…" His mouth dropped open when he saw Kotori with a towel on.

"Kyaaa! You pervert!" The green haired girl screeched as she punched Yuma in the nose, resulting blood coming out. "I am a lucky guy! I am a lucky guy!" He mumbled.

Later, Yuma was preparing Kotori's sleeping bag. She was glaring at him. "I can't believe you Yuma! You are such a pervert, and looking at unwholesome magazines behind my back, am I not pretty enough? Are those girls prettier than me?" She cried.

"No, you are very beautiful, but you see…" Yuma started. "What is it?" Kotori started, her hazel eyes were staring at his. "I…I…" He started.

"I what?" Kotori asked. "I can't help it, I love you so much that the things in my mind go out of hand and I get a little carried away."

Kotori was speechless, "Really? Is that true?" She asked. Yuma nodded, "Well, what is your response?"

"Well, I guess I could say that you are hot and I love you too." She said. For a while, they stared into each other's eyes for a while.

Then Yuma did the most shocking thing ever. He slammed Kotori against the wall and lined up his nose against hers. "Yuma, what are you..." She started. "Be quiet, this is the only chance that me and you can get together like this." Yuma told her.

Kotori nodded, knowing what Yuma wanted. She pressed her lips against Yuma's, kissing him passionately. emWhat the heck? My girlfriend is kissing me! Kissing me! He screamed in his mind.

After a while of kissing, it soon blossomed into a makeout session. Their tongues were touching each other's, resulting in slobbery noises.

"Yuma then pinned Kotori to the ground and continued to kiss her. "Ah…Yuma…" She moaned.

The black haired boy looked up at her face. "Is it ok if I can continue?" He asked her.

"Kotori had a worried look on her face. "But what if your parents…" She started but Yuma placed a finger on her lips. "No, I want to explore everything of you." He calmly said.

;"He then picked up the green haired girl and placed her on the bed. He also got on top of her.

"Continue Yuma, I want to bear a child that belongs to you." Kotori moaned. Yuma nooded and kissed her while taking her clothes off, leaving her in nothing.

"Yuma then took his clothes off as well. Soon, the naughty games begun.

;"Yuma kissed Kotori's neck and licked it, finding her sweet soft spot. "Mnn….Ahhh!" She moaned. Yuma then kissed her collarbone.

"Yuma, I am currently lactating right now. You can suck." She moaned. Yuma smiled and sucked on her nipple, feeling the milk enter his mouth. He did the same thing to the other one, while Kotori was smiling and her hands were stroking his head.

Oh my gosh! This feels amazing! She thought as he was licking her female spot and kissing her thighs. She felt she was going to cum as well. Yuma was touching her thighs lightly. Yuma then went back up and kissed her shoulders lightly while caressing her hips./p

"I'm sorry if this is rushed, but I want to go inside of you." He told her. "Do whatever, I said that I would bear the child of yours right?" Kotori asked. The black haired boy with the red streak on his hair nodded.

"He got prepared. "Are you sure? This is going to hurt big time." He asked her. "Just do it!" Kotori sighed. Yuma nodded and inserted his member inside of her. Soon, they became one. "Ahhh!" Kotori screamed.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuma asked Kotori. "It hurts, it hurts!" She sobbed so hard. "It's alright. The pain will go away eventually." He hushed her with kisses and words saying that she was so beautiful and that she was his precious thing.

"The pain is going away now." She moaned with a smile. Yuma then released inside of her repeated times, and after the final time. They were becoming very tired.

"Yuma!" Kotori screamed. "Kotori!" Yuma screamed. After they did that, they kissed each other. "I love you." They both said and slept away into the night.  
>The end<p>

**Sayuri Lapis: Sorry this was rushed, but I hope next time is better!**


End file.
